peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Things That Go Boom
'''Things That Go Boom '''is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. Synopsis Peppa has been challenged into a trial with TSLMasterYT for him to test her survival against explosives. Trasncript (Intro) (Title Card) Peppa:Hey guys, look! Danny:What is that Peppa? Peppa:It's some sort of letter! George:Ooh! Suzy:Read it to us Peppa! Peppa (Reading from the letter):Dear Peppa Pig. I am going to challenge you to a trial to test your survival against explosives. Both of us will appear on TV and the trial will take place at the Nonpeppatown Stage Area. Signed TSLMasterYT. (Stops reading) So TSLMasterYT has challenged me to a trial! Emily:Wait, TSLMasterYT?! The devil of Peppaland?! Peppa:Excuse me Emily, but since when was he a devil?! Danny:He is not an evil spirit goshdammit! Rebecca:He is a normal being! Emily:Well, he is evil and always trying to kill us! Peppa:All of you shut up! I'm taking the trial anyway! Everyone else:Good luck Peppa! (At The Raidings' Headquarters) Jazz:Boss, are you done? TSLMasterYT:Just about, I gotta look amazing to appear in the trial! (Cuts to Peppa at the Stage Area) Peppa:Here I am! (Audience cheers) Hello everyone! I hope you're rooting for me! (Half of the audience gasps) Peppa:What? Paco:You're one of those animal things that TSLMasterYT is trying to beat. Peashooter:Yes, he is rivals with you. (TSLMasterYT appears on stage) TSLMasterYT:Hi everyone! I am going to test Peppa's survival against a bunch of explosives! She wins if she outsmarts me or survives for 10 minutes straight! And, GO! Audience (Peppa's side):Peppa! Peppa! Peppa! TSLMasterYT:Okay Peppa, get ready because here comes the first explosive! (Throws a bomb at Peppa) Peppa:Woah! (The bomb explodes as it hits the ground) TSLMasterYT:Very well, but can you survive (Pulls out a larger bomb) this? Audience (Peppa's side):Go! TSLMasterYT! Red:Come on! You can defeat that pig! Peppa:Ouch! (Peppa's side gasps) TSLMasterYT:She's only passed out, it'll take a moment for her to wake up. And we'll continue when she does. Peppa:This is revenge! (Punches TSLMasterYT) (Cuts to Peppa's friends watching the TV) Suzy:Yes Peppa! Beat that f*cker up! George:Beat him up like them little sh*ts! (Cuts back to Peppa and TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:Peppa, you're not allowed to attack me, it's against the rules of this trial. You're supposed to defend, not attack. Peppa:Whatever! (TSLMasterYT throws a fast bomb and hits Peppa.) Peppa:Aaahh! TSLMasterYT:Stay frosty. Peppa:Oh I'll stay frosty all right! TSLMasterYT:Try to avoid this. Hey guys, why don't we sing while we fight Peppa? (Audience cheers) (Cuts to The Radings watching TV) Factor:Wow, they are about to sing. Posessor:That's amazing. TSLMasterYT (Singing):You're going to be exploded when I win! Audience (TSLMasterYT's side) (Singing):You can do it now! 2x Peppa:Oh yeah but you know too I am in! Audience (Peppa's side) (Singing):You can beat him Peppa! 2x TSLMasterYT (Singing):Both of us are are in the trial! I will beat you with style! Audience:TSLMasterYT! TSLMasterYT:Aah forget the singing! Just keep going! Freddy:Peppa, take these! (Throws balloons at Peppa) Peppa:Are those the balloons Emily has used before? Sure the admins' couldn't bare it. TSLMasterYT:Are you going to do what Emily did to my best members' bodies? Peppa:Take this! (Throws the balloons) (The balloons hit TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:Oof! Um, what's happening? (POOF) Oh! Now I see. My body might have been outsmarted by Peppa. Well Peppa, looks like you win. Good game. (Explodes) (Cuts to Peppa's friends) Emily:Oh wow, Peppa actually used my strategy. Rebecca:Really?! I thought that was stupid! (Cuts to The Raidings) appeP:No, Boss! Possessor:He met the same fate as you admins some episodes ago. Jazz:I guess you're right. (Cuts back to Peppa) Peppa:I win you guys! Thank you all! (Fades to black) Whispery Voice (Most likely TSLMasterYT):It's not over yet. (Credits) Deleted Scene Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with a deleted scene